Jakes Friend
by brittanyrenne46
Summary: The Story of a friendship between two boys


Jake`s Friend (A Degrassi Fanfic)

Jake Martin can be described as the kid who did not have a lot of friends but had just the right amount to not be a loser. Popular without really trying to be. Just a guy trying to get through this crazy thing called life. This is his story.

Jacob Martin was born October 5, 1995 to Glen and Jennie Martin. He is a smart kid and proved that while only in Pre-K. In fact his teacher suggested he skip Kindergarten and go to first grade. Jennie was unsure until Glen convinced her. So, instead of going to Kindergarten like his classmates, Jake went in first grade. He was the only 6 year old in the class and that was scary to him. Everyone else was a year older. But he did end up meeting Jared Green who would soon be his best friend. They had playdates, sleepovers and went to Jake`s house after school. Jared would insist on going to Jake`s house. They never went to Jared`s which seemed off to Jennie. But she ended up shrugged it off. Until one night Jared came to sleepover.

It was the summer before 7th grade. ''Jared, you ok? You have a black eye.'' Said Glen. ''Yes. I just fell.'' Said Jared. ''He falls a lot.'' Said Jake. ''I see.'' Said Jennie. That night, Jake was playing Solider with Jared. They walked by his parents room. ''I'm telling you, Glen. Something is going on at the Greens.'' Said Jennie. ''So, just cause he has a black eye, you amuse he gets hit.'' Said Glen. ''Yes. And he falls a lot? That's the same thing I said when my dad abused me.'' Said Jennie. ''Ok. Even if it is true, you can't save every kid who is abused.'' Said Glen. ''No. But I can save my son`s best friend.'' Said Jennie. ''Are you hit?'' asked Jake. Jared started to cry. He nodded. ''That's why I like coming over here. I feel like I have a family.'' He said. ''Why have you not told anyone?'' ''He will hit me.'' Said Jared. ''What about your mom? Does she know?'' ''No. She lives in Texas. And my step mom could care less about me! It's all about Erin my stupid older step sister!'' ''How old is she?'' ''16.'' said Jared. ''Well, how about I go over there tomorrow and talk to him?'' ''No! He can't know I told you!'' said Jared. ''You don't have to be scared of your father forever, Jar. Don't be.'' Said Jake. ''I am, Jake. You don't know my Dad like I do.'' Said Jared. ''No, I don't. But that does not matter. You're my best friend.'' Said Jake. ''Ok. But only if your Dad comes.'' ''Okay.'' Said Jake.

The next day, Jake went with Jared and his Dad to the Greens. Glen knocked on the door. A man opened it. He was wearing a tank top and boxers. He had beer in his hand. ''Yes?'' ''Uh, hello Mr. Green. I am Glen, Jake`s dad. I was thinking that we can talk.'' Said Glen. ''Uh, sure. Ok.'' ''Who is it, dear?'' ''Jared`s Friends dad. He wants to talk to me.'' ''UGH! Fine!'' ''Hey. You too, Missy.'' ''Fine. Let me change.'' She went back up. ''Come in.'' ''Thanks.'' ''You want a beer?'' ''Uh, no. I'm not a drinker.'' Said Glen. ''Why don't you and Jake go play in your room?'' ''Yes, Dad. Come on.'' They went up. Loud music came from the room next door. ''That's Erin. She's Goth.'' Said Jared. The door flew open. ''No. I am not Goth! I am Emo. And who is this?'' ''Jake, my best friend.'' Said Jared. ''Hm. You're a looker.'' Erin smiled. ''He`s 12, Erin!'' said Jared. They went into his room. Jared shut the door. ''So you sister likes me?'' asked Jake. ''Don't worry about it.'' Said Jared. He turned on his Xbox. ''Let's play.'' ''Yeah.'' Jake sat down and started to play. There was a crash from downstairs. ''Dad?'' Jake got up and went down. ''Jake, wait.'' Jared went after him. He saw his dad on the ground. His head was bleeding. ''Dad!'' Yelled Jake. ''Dad! What the hell?'' asked Jared. ''I told you not to cuss at me!" He took Jared`s hand. He lifted his up. ''No!'' Jake shoved him. ''You wanna test me, boy? I will do the same thing I did to your Daddy!'' ''Go ahead!'' Yelled Jake. ''You got balls, boy. Too bad I gotta beat them out of you!'' He hit Jake and threw him onto the couch. ''No!'' said Jared. ''Your turn!'' ''I don't think so!'' Jake jumped on his back. ''Get off me, kid! Do you ever give up?'' ''Not when it comes to my friends or family.'' Said Jake. ''God! I say get off!'' He threw Jake off. The door opened. ''Everyone freeze!'' called a cop. ''Oh. Thank god you're here! See, this man broke into my home and attacked me! I only defended myself!'' ''You're a liar!'' yelled Jake. ''Jacob, stop!'' said Dad. ''Is this true?'' he asked Jared. His dad gave him a look. ''Yes, sir. All of it.'' Said Jared. ''What! No, it's not! His father hits him. That's why he is too scared to disagree.'' Said Jake. ''That is not true! You shut up!'' yelled Jared. ''Ok. Well, I have to arrest him. Son, why don't you go back home?'' ''No! This is not fair! My dad did not hit him!'' said Jake. ''Son, go home before I take you in, too.'' ''Dad.'' ''Go, Jake. I'll be ok.'' Jake sighed and left.

''Jake! You wanna hang out?'' asked Jared. It was after the first day of school. Jake did not talk to Jared the rest of the summer. ''Sorry. Busy.'' ''Man, you've been busy all summer! What's up?'' ''Nothing.'' ''Come on, Jake. You're my best friend. I know you.'' ''Well, you don't if you can't figure out why I'm pissed at you!'' he yelled. ''Your pissed at me? Why?'' ''Your father got my father arrested for no reason! He attacked him!'' ''And how is that my fault?'' ''You did nothing to correct it! NOTHING! You're scared of your Dad! You're scared he will hit you if you told what really happened. You're a wuss!'' yelled Jake. ''I'm a wuss? I`M A WUSS?! Really?'' ''Yes! Who had the balls to fight your dad? Me. You just sat there in the corner!'' yelled Jake. ''NO ONE CALLS ME A WUSS!" Jared punched Jake. He got up. ''Now you have balls?'' asked Jake. Jared screamed and hit him again. They fell to the ground fighting. ''Jacob!'' Mom pulled Jake off. ''Jared!'' His dad yanked him up. ''What is going on?'' ''He called me a wuss, Dad!'' ''You did what?'' ''Jennie, your kid is out of control! I think he is becoming his father.'' ''I'm so sorry, Mr. Green.'' ''Yeah. You're lucky I don't sent this punk to juvie!'' ''Mom-'' ''Get in the car.'' ''But-'' ''NOW, Jacob.'' Snapped Jennie. Jake gave a glare to Jared and got in. ''I am sorry again.'' Said Jennie. ''Just keep that boy under control!'' They got in his truck and left. Jennie sighed and looked at Jake who had his head down.

''You did a fine job today, son.'' ''Thank you, Dad.'' ''Yeah. I never thought my little brother would have the balls to beat people up. Nice!'' said Erin. ''Yeah. You gave that boy hell.'' Said Missy. Jared smiled. His family was praising him for once. He enjoyed that. A lot.

Soon, Jake and Jared forgot about each other. Jake got a new best friend named Clare Edwards who he loved to mess around with and eventually had a crush on. Jared moved to New York with his family a month after the instant. Glen was released months later on bail.


End file.
